Saranghae Kyuhyunnie
by EvilBabyKyu
Summary: Tinggal sekamar dengan Siwon yang merupakan seorang Gay adalah hal yang paling sulit bagi Kyuhyun. ia benci dengan namja yang menyukai sesama jenis. tapi ia sangat suka ketika Siwon menyentuh nya/ Kenapa kau begitu dingin pada ku/Aku namja Hyung/ kau namja yang cantik/ WonKyu/ Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Saranghae Kyuhyunnie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, cast akan bertambah sesuai

Dengan bertambah nya Chapter

Author : EvilBabyKyu

Rating : T + +

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Not like ? Don't read

Bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi silahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini.

.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya ketika mendengar desahan demi desahan berasal dari kamar nya. Namja cantik itu memutar bola mata nya. Lagi-lagi teman sekamar nya di asrama, Choi Siwon membawa kekasih nya kekamar. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memergoki teman sekamar nya itu tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan namja lain. Namja? Ya Choi Siwon teman sekamar nya itu seorang Gay.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika mengetahui hal itu. Ia sudah beberapa kali memohon kepada pihak kampus agar pindah dari kamar nya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan apapun ketika pihak kampus menanyakan alasan kepindahan nya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin orang lain tau bagaimana kelakuan teman sekamar nya. Walau bagaimana pun juga ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuka aib seseorang.

Entah bagaimana cara nya, tapi Siwon bisa menyimpan rahasia nya rapat-rapat. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang Gay. Bahkan Siwon sendiri merupakan seorang namja yang sangat diidola kan para Yeoja-yeoja dikampus nya.

Kyuhyun merutuk. Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu diluar? Ia menyesal kenapa tidak menerima ajakan Changmin untuk pergi ke Bar tadi. Kyuhyun bersandar didinding. Mata nya memperhatikan langit lepas diatas sana. Namja cantik itu mengambil Earphone nya dan memasangkan ketelinga nya ketika desahan demi desahan itu terdengar semakin mesra. Mesra? Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggap mesra dua orang namja itu? Dia masih normal, dia masih menyukai yeoja.

Entah berapa lama nya Kyuhyun diluar, ia sendiri tidak menghitung nya. Namja cantik dengan kulit sehalus pualam itu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan PSP nya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menyentuh bahu nya. Ia menekan tombol pause di PSP nya dan menanggalkan Earphone nya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" senyuman yang hangat dari namja bertubuh tegap itu menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap namja di belakang Siwon. Namja yang dikenal nya sebagai Eunhyuk itu tersenyum pada nya.

"Aku pamit." Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata nya pada Siwon. Dengan langkah riang ia keluar dari kamar Siwon. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Kyuhyun. "Sebaik nya kau juga mencoba nya!" ucap nya pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Dia benar-benar perkasa." Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu diiringi tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Lee Hyukjae." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah gusar ia memasuki kamar nya. Mendorong sedikit tubuh Siwon dari pintu. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ketika Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tas nya keatas Sofa. Dengan wajah malas ia mengambil segelas air mineral dan meneguk nya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun berjengit ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk nya. Hembusan nafas orang itu menggelitik tengkuk nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin pada ku?" suara berat Siwon menyapu telinga nya.

"Hyung lepaskan!" bentak Kyuhyun, ia merasa jengah dipeluk seperti itu.

"Saranghae Kyuhyunnie!" Siwon masih tetap bertahan dengan posisi nya.

"Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae." Bisik Siwon kembali.

"Aku masih normal Hyung!" tegas Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit ketika tangan Siwon mulai meraba-raba dada nya dan bibir Siwon mulai menelusuri lekuk leher nya. "Hyung!" Protes Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berontak, namun entah kenapa sapuan bibir Siwon dileher nya sangat ia nikmati. Ia menyukai nya? Tidak, pasti ia sudah gila. Bukan kah ia benci hal-hal seperti ini?

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap namja tampan dihadapan nya. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi pada ku!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Siwon terkekeh. Ia tau tadi Kyuhyun sempat menikmati sentuhan nya. "Arasseo!" Siwon berbalik, ia merebahkan tubuh nya diatas kasur. Mata nya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas nya.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini?" Tanya Siwon. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baik." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum. Mata nya tak lepas menatap sosok namja cantik dihadapan nya itu. Namja cantik dengan kulit halus nya. Namja cantik yang tidak menyadari diri nya lebih mirip seorang yeoja dari pada seorang namja.

"Haah." Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia menatap tumpukan tugas nya diatas meja. Tugas yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Seperti nya aku harus begadang malam ini ." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Biar ku temani." Tawar Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. "Tidak usah Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan nya Hyung!" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku sangat menyukai mu. Aku bahkan telah menempatkan mu diposisi yang special di hati ku." Siwon menunjuk dada nya.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. "Tidak, terima kasih Hyung. Silahkan tempatkan orang lain disana." Jawab nya.

Siwon kembali terkekeh. "Kau tau Kyu, kau sangat menarik." Ia bangun dari tidur nya, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang. Mata nya tetap mengawasi Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk mencoret-coret buku nya. "Kau sangat cantik!"

"Aku namja Hyung!" ingat Kyuhyun datar.

"Justru itu." Ucap siwon. "Kau namja yang cantik."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. "Hyung aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ku malam ini . bisa kah kau mengunci mulut mu untuk beberapa waktu?"

Siwon terdiam. "Ara!" jawab nya. Ia melengos kecewa. "Aku akan menunggu mu!" ia kembali merebahkan tubuh nya.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

** Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Menit demi menit terus berlalu. Siwon masih setia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan tugas nya. Kadang ia terkekeh geli ketika melihat Dongsaeng nya itu merengut kesal.

"Yeaahh!" Kyuhyun bersorak girang.

"Sudah selesai?" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mengucek-ngucek mata nya yang mengantuk.

"Ne Hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Namun detik berikut nya ia menegang. Jarak nya dengan Siwon sangat dekat. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan jemari Siwon menyentuh lekuk leher nya.

"Kau memang pintar." Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku Hyung!" cegah Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" protes Siwon.

"Kau seperti serigala. Mencari kesempatan dimana pun kau berada."

Siwon tersenyum perih. Ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuh nya. Ia ingin segera tidur. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kasur nya. Namun ia terbelalak kaget ketika Siwon menghambur pada nya dan mendorong tubuh nya kedinding.

"Ahh.." erang Kyuhyun ketika punggung nya menabrak dinding. Ia menatap Siwon dengan ngeri. "Hyung! Ige mwoya?" protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan protesan Kyuhyun. Ia mengunci tubuh itu didinding.

"Hyung!"

Siwon menjelajahi lekuk leher Kyuhyun nan putih dan halus. Sesekali ia menciumi leher putih itu. Menciumi aroma khas tubuh Kyuhyun. Detik berikut nya Siwon beralih kebibir Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika namja cantik itu hanya diam. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menyesap bibir atas namja cantik itu. Siwon mencoba memasukkan lidah nya. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan posisi merapatkan bibir nya. Siwon tidak kehilangan akal. Dengan pelan ia menggesek bagian terlarang Kyuhyun dengan lutut nya.

"Ahhh…" Kyuhyun mengerang.

Bersamaan dengan terbuka nya mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon melesatkan lidah nya kedalam. Ia mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Kyuhyun. Saliva mereka kini bercampur. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika secara perlahan Kyuhyun membalas ciuman nya. Entah apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman Siwon.

Kini mereka saling bertukar saliva. Siwon menelengkan kepala nya agar ia dengan mudah menciumi bibir seksi Kyuhyun. Lidah mereka kini saling bergulat. Kyuhyun membiarkan ketika tangan Siwon mulai meraba-raba dada nya. Ia benar-benar hanyut akan ciuman Siwon.

"Euunghhh…" desah Kyuhyun ketika tangan Siwon mulai meraba kedalam kaos nya.

Siwon semakin menggila ketika mendengar desahan Kyuhyun. Ia semakin merapatkan Kyuhyun kedinding dan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan kuat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia menciumi Kyuhyun dengan liar.

Nafas kedua nya kian memburu. Ketika mulai kehabisan nafas, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon. Namun Siwon begitu kuat. Namja itu bahkan tidak berpindah dari posisi nya.

"Haahhh… hahhh…" Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan nafas.

Siwon mengerti, ia segera menghentikan ciuman nya. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Bibir nya kemudian berpindah keleher Kyuhyun. Menciumi kulit halus dan putih itu dengan lembut. Siwon kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, sementara namja cantik itu masih sibuk mengatur nafas nya.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertama ku!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh. Ia kini menatap Kyuhyun. "Ciuman pertama? Jinjjayo?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah nya yang kini memerah. "Lepaskan aku Hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhir nya melepaskan pelukan nya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ragu menuju kasur nya. Dengan gusar ia membaringkan tubuh nya dan menutupi nya dengan selimut. Ia telah terjebak dalam permainan Siwon yang lihai.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia sangat tidak menyukai hubungan namja dengan namja. Namun tadi ia sangat menikmati nya. Ia suka ketika Siwon mencium dan menyentuh nya. Tidak. Ia pasti sudah gila. Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak menyadari Siwon yang menatap nya dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

TBC

.

Ok ini FF Yaoi pertama Author.

Mohon review nya, apa FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjut kan?

Kalau tidak Author akan menghapus nya.

Ini FF asli karya Author EvilBabyKyu.

Lebih baik berkarya dengan hasil sendiri walau itu jelek

Dari pada berkarya dengan tulisan orang lain.

Fighting!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Saranghae Kyuhyunnie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

cast akan bertambah sesuai Dengan bertambah nya Chapter

Author : EvilBabyKyu

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Not like ? Don't read

Bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi silahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap kan mata nya dengan lucu ketika cahaya matahari merambas masuk dan menusuk retina nya. Ia berdecak kesal ketika melihat Siwon tengah menyibak tirai kamar mereka. Siwon? Deg! Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ia masih merasakan bagaimana sentuhan bibir Siwon di bibir nya. Saat itu ia merasa berdebar. Apa semua orang merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali berciuman? Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tidak boleh mengingat hal itu lagi. Ia sangat membenci Namja yang menyukai sesama jenis.

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika kembali mengingat tangan Siwon yang meraba-raba dada nya, bibir Siwon yang menyapu lembut bibir dan leher nya. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Ia harus menghapus ingatan itu. Ia harus melupakan perlakuan orang yang telah merebut paksa ciuman pertama nya.

"Apa kau akan tetap dengan posisi itu?" suara berat Siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun. "Kau ada kelas pagi ini." Ingat Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Ketika mata nya menyapu bibir joke milik Siwon, ia kembali merasa berdebar. Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ini pasti efek karena ia pertama kali berciuman, nanti ia akan menanyakan nya pada Changmin. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur nya. Ia segera mengambil handuk nya dan berjalan melewati Siwon.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya, mengingat ia sekamar dengan seorang gay. Namja cantik itu menemukan Siwon tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku kuliah nya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiam diri. Semakin jarang berbicara dengan Siwon itu semakin baik. Kyuhyun memasukkan buku-buku yang dirasa perlu kedalam tas nya, ia sedikit mengumpat ketika buku yang paling penting untuk pelajaran hari ini masih tertinggal diatas meja. Dan di meja itu kini bertengger makhluk yang telah merebut ciuman pertama nya. Ahh ciuman lagi. Kyuhyun merutuk.

Dengan langkah ragu Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. "Ehm, Mianhae Hyung, apa buku ku ada disini?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir nya.

Siwon mengangkat kepala nya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun. "Ada disini." Siwon mengambil buku milik Kyuhyun diatas tumpukan buku milik nya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan nya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil nya dengan cepat. Ia bersyukur Siwon tidak berbuat hal-hal aneh pada nya. Ia bergidik ngeri, harus berapa lama lagi dia tinggal bersama namja itu? Dia curiga jangan-jangan Siwon meraba-raba tubuh nya saat ia tertidur. Apa dia harus mengungsi setiap malam ke kamar Changmin sahabat nya? Atau dia harus memasang baju besi ketika tidur? Kyuhyun kembali bergidik ngeri, tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh nya sendiri.

"Tenang lah, aku belum pernah melakukan apapun ketika kau tidur." Suara berat Siwon menyapu telinga nya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas namja itu di tengkuk nya yang mulus.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon mengetahui pikiran nya? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mengumpat dalam hati ketika lengan kokoh Siwon melingkar ditubuh nya. Kyuhyun menegang, ia tidak mungkin berbalik. Jika berbalik, sudah pasti wajah Siwon yang pertama kali dilihat nya.

"Kau sangat manis Kyuhyunnie." Bisik Siwon lembut. Ia mulai menjelajahi leher Kyuhyun dengan bibir joke nya. "Aku menyukai aroma tubuh mu." Ok Siwon mulai terdengar mesum.

Kyuhyun menegang ketika bibir Siwon menyentuh daerah sensitive nya ditelinga bagian belakang.

"Umhh." Desah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Detik berikut nya Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan nya. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon?

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau menyukai nya?"

"Lepaskan aku Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Ragu? Ya dia ingin Siwon menyentuh nya lebih, namun ia bukan gay. Ia tidak mau disebut gay. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta morning kiss baby."

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika Siwon memanggil nya Baby. Ia bukan yeoja dasar namja pabo. "Aku tidak akan memberikan nya." Tegas Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa meminta nya pada namjachingu mu. Bukan kah kau punya banyak namjachingu?" sindir Kyuhyun. Ia ingat ketika Siwon selalu membawa namja yang berbeda.

"Tapi aku hanya menyukai mu." Siwon kembali berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Bibir nya menciumi leher putih Kyuhyun yang menggoda. "Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain nya, aku hanya ingin kamu. Mereka itu hanya pelampiasan bagi ku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Ia tidak boleh terjebak disituasi ini. "Aku harus kekampus."

"Pergilah." Ucap Siwon, ia tetap dengan aktifitas nya menciumi leher Kyuhyun. Bahkan tangan nakal nya kini mulai meraba-raba dada Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung!"

Siwon mendesah pasrah. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap pada nya. Chuuu. Dengan cepat pula ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit melumat nya.

"Morning Kiss." Siwon tersenyum senang. Ia kembali kemeja nya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri mematung.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut nya. Gara-gara perlakuan Siwon semalam dan tadi pagi ia jadi tidak konsentrasi mengikuti kelas nya. Kyuhyun berbelok menuju taman, ia ingin melepas lelah nya sembari menunggu Changmin disana.

Namja cantik dan imut itu menatap kumpulan mahasiswa yang lalu lalang didepan nya. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan bosan. Kenapa si tiang listrik itu lama sekali? Kyuhyun yakin makhluk dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tengah sibuk merayu yeoja-yeoja disekitar nya.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang dalam lima menit lagi! Aku akan mengunyah kepala nya." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru kampus yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata bulat nya. Ia tertegun ketika melihat dua orang namja yang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk saat ini. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata nya. Ia kenal salah satu dari mereka adalah Eunhyuk, namjachingu nya Siwon yang kemarin ditemui nya didepan kamar. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Eunhyuk membelai pipi teman nya dengan penuh perasaan layak nya orang yang tengah berpacaran.

Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya. Apa masih banyak lagi pasangan gay di kampus ini? Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun rasa nya juga kenal dengan namja yang berjalan bersama Eunhyuk itu. Bukan nya itu Donghae Sunbaenim? Ia juga pernah memergoki Donghae dikamar nya bersama Siwon. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kisah cinta yang rumit itu.

"Kau melihat apa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia menggerutu ketika dilihat nya namja tiang listrik yang ditunggu nya menatap nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aniya." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Yaa Shim Changmin! Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa begitu lama?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di polos-poloskan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Mianhae, kau tau kan aku harus meminta jatah dulu dari yeojachingu ku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. "Kajja! Hari ini tugas nya harus selesai!"

"Ok! Kita selesaikan dimana?"

"Kamar mu saja!"

"Kenapa tidak dikamar mu?"

"Jangan protes!" bantah Kyuhyun.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

** Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama bersorak ketika tugas mereka selesai. Kedua nya merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku setelah tiga jam berkutat dengan tugas-tugas mereka.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin tidak lapar setelah tiga jam berkutat dengan buku-buku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan Jjangmyeon Ahjumma didepan kampus?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Chakkaman Changminnie! Aku masih lelah!"

"Aisch! Arasseo!" Changmin mengelus-elus perut nya.

"Changminnie! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tajam dan serius.

Changmin bergidik. Tidak biasa nya Kyuhyun menatap nya seperti itu. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduk nya. Wajah nya sedikit memerah mengingat pertanyaan yang akan ia lontar kan.

"Bagaimana rasa nya ketika kau pertama kali berciuman?"

"Ciuman pertama?" Changmin mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Rasa nya basah!"

"Yaa pabo!" Kyuhyun melempari Changmin dengan bantal yang dipegang nya. "Bukan itu maksud ku! apa kau merasa kan perasaan yang aneh? Semacam getaran atau rasa yang lain nya?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan sahabat nya itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Kyuhyunnie!" ucap nya sok berwibawa. "Apa kau tengah jatuh cinta? Apa kau baru saja berciuman dengan yeojachingu mu?"

Kyuhyun menegang. Yeojachingu apa nya? Dia dicium oleh namja bukan Yeoja. "Aniy!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah semakin memerah. "Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasa nya."

Changmin mengangguk sok mengerti. "Dengar Kyuhyunnie, ketika kau pertama kali berciuman, kau akan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Apalagi ketika lawan jenis mu pandai memain kan lidah nya."

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Apa kau tidak merasa berdebar-debar?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan berdebar-debar dengan yeoja yang benar-benar ku cintai."

Kyuhyun melototi Changmin. "Dasar playboy! Sebenar nya ada berapa orang yeojachingu mu eoh?"

"Ehm kalau tidak salah saat ini ada enam." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya. "Kau juga harus mencari yeojachingu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah kan kaki nya dengan was-was menuju kamar nya. Apa Siwon ada didalam? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti nya? Bagaimana cara nya menghindari Siwon? Kyuhyun sempat mematung diluar. Setelah memastikan keadaan didalam sunyi, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar nya. Ia berharap Siwon sedang berada diluar sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu namja itu dalam waktu dekat ini. Malam ini Kyuhyun berniat menginap dikamar Changmin, ia harus menjernihkan pikiran nya.

Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun harap kan salah. Ketika membuka pintu, ia langsung dihadap kan pada pemandangan yang membuat nya kaku didepan pintu. Membuat nya serasa ingin mencakar dan membanting bahkan menendang mereka yang didalam sana.

Ia mendapati Siwon tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja yang ia tidak tau siapa nama nya. Kedua nya hanya mengenakan celana jeans, tubuh mereka bagian atas telanjang sempurna. Kedua nya asik berpagutan diranjang Siwon tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan hati nya sakit. Sakit? Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat nya sesakit ini. Ia sudah biasa mendapati Siwon dengan posisi seperti ini, bahkan pernah lebih parah lagi. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka. Ia menatap Siwon yang kini juga menatap kaget pada nya. Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah. Ia harus bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Mianhae aku mengganggu kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku ku!" dengan canggung Kyuhyun menuju rak buku nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon. Kini ia telah berdiri disisi ranjang nya.

"Aku akan menginap di kamar Changmin, kebetulan Yunho Hyung hari ini harus pulang kerumah nya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Siwon.

Siwon memijit kening nya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ia kemudian beralih pada teman kencan nya. "Bisa kah kau keluar? Hari ini cukup sampai disini!"

Namja itu mengangguk. Ia segera memakai kaos nya dan berlalu dari kamar WonKyu.

"Kau marah pada ku?" Tanya Siwon begitu teman kencan nya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan buku yang dicari nya kedalam tas. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Siwon, mengatur ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Untuk apa aku marah hyung? Aku sudah sering menemukan mu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menarik bibir nya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat nya semakin terlihat menarik dan menggemaskan dimata seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka. "Mianhae Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Gwaenchana Hyung." Jawab nya dengan wajah dingin. Kyuhyun sendiri heran, ia sudah sering memergoki Siwon dengan keadaan seperti tadi, namun entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa kan sakit. Hati nya serasa ditusuk puluhan jarum.

"Jangan menginap dikamar Changmin!" ucap Siwon putus asa. Ia menjadi serba salah ketika melihat ekspresi dingin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam. "Aku sudah berjanji pada nya!" dengan langkah gusar Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ku bilang jangan pergi!" Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun keatas ranjang nya. Siwon menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuh kekar nya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak, namun cengkraman lengan Siwon begitu kuat.

"Kau marah pada ku kan?" Siwon menatap manic hitam Kyuhyun. Ia menciumi pipi Kyuhyun dan menyusuri leher jenjang itu.

"A… aniy…" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan perasaan aneh yg muncul ketika Siwon menciumi leher nya. "A.. apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus kekamar Changmin."

Siwon menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun. Bibir nya kini berpindah kebibir Kyuhyun yang merah merekah. Bibir yang selalu ingin dicicipi nya setiap saat. Dengan sedikit kasar Siwon mengulum bibir Kyuhyun. Menukar saliva mereka. Ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk terus membuka mulut nya. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi. Dengan liar Siwon memainkan lidah nya di goa hangat Kyuhyun. Dia memaksa lidah Kyuhyun bergulat dengan lidah nya. Siwon mendesah frustasi ketika Kyuhyun memilih diam tanpa merespon sedikit pun.

Dengan gusar Siwon menelengkan kepala nya, ia semakin menekan kepala Kyuhyun kekasur. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, namun Kyuhyun masih memilih diam tanpa membalas sedikit pun. Siwon menyesap bibir Kyuhyun dengan liar. Mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Tangan nya tak lupa meraba-raba perut rata Kyuhyun. Setelah puas dengan bibir Kyuhyun Siwon kembali beralih keleher Kyuhyun. Ia menciumi leher putih itu seperti orang rakus.

"Ahhh… Enghh… Emmhhhh…." desah Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menciumi bagian belakang telinga nya.

Siwon semakin menggila. Secara perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu. Ia semakin bernafsu ketika melihat kulit putih pucat itu. Siwon meraba-raba dada Kyuhyun, kemudian meremas nya dengan kasar. Bibir nya masih setia bermain dileher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir nya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ia sangat menyukai ketika Siwon menyentuh nya. Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika bibir Siwon menyapu leher nya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Siwon seorang Gay, dan dia juga sering bergonta ganti pasangan. Pasangan? Deg! Kyuhyun teringat akan kejadian tadi. Dada nya kembali sesak dan sakit. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon.

"Cukup Hyung!" bentak nya. Mata nya mengelam menatap Siwon yang kini tertegun. Dengan gerakan kasar Kyuhyun kembali mengancingkan kemeja nya. "Aku akan menginap dikamar Changmin. Kau bisa sepuas nya membawa namjachingu mu kekamar ini!"

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menyambar tas nya. Ia merapikan kemeja nya yang kusut, lagi-lagi dengan gerakan kasar.

"Jangan pergi! Aku hanya menginginkan mu!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam. "Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ku Hyung! Aku tidak suka kau perlakukan seperti ini! AKU BUKAN GAY CHOI SIWON. Lakukan dengan namja lain! Tapi jangan dengan ku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini namja imut itu membentak nya. "Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan panggilan Siwon. Dengan kesal ia keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu nya dengan keras. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh nya kedinding. Ia memegangi dada nya yang terasa sakit. Sakit ketika mengingat kejadian Siwon bersama namja lain. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa ini yang dinama kan cemburu? Aniy! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mencintai Siwon, bagaimana mungkin ia akan cemburu. Dan ia bukan seorang Gay. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata bahwa ia bukan gay.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat sebelum akhir nya berjalan menuju kamar Changmin, diiringi oleh tatapan terluka Siwon yang memperhatikan nya dari balik pintu.

.

TBC

.

Huhu mianhae kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan

Gomawo buat yang udah Review,

Author nggak nyangka Review nya akan sebanyak ini.. kk

#LapKeringat (?)

Buat para Siders gomawo juga, untuk selanjut nya

Mohon Review nya!^^

Author nggak nerima Flame, dari awal udah diingatkan DLDR

.

.

Chaaaa saat nya membalas Review

.

.

**Izca RizcassieYJ****9/22/13 . chapter 1 : **Ia Chingu dy lagi Nc'an ma Hyuk… tapi Author belum berani menggambarkan lebih jauh lagi -_- Gomapta Chingu…

**baekhyunniewife****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Haha ia BabyKyu harus ekstra hati2… apalagi saat tidur #DiTabokSiwonOppa

**Yunjae yewonkyu****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ok Gomapta Chingu!^^

**Anata Cho Wonkyu****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ini udah lanjut!^^ hehe Kyuhyun pasti malu-malu kelinci (?) tuh

**Luna Flyes1401****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ini udah jadi dua chapter.. kk

**miszshanty05****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ini udah lanjut Chingu… ^^

**missjelek****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Udah d next!^^

**Fake JeonJi97****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Kyyaaaa ampuuunn! Kk mianhae kalo Author bingin Hyuk nya jadi genit,, tapi dy seksi kan #DitoyorHyuk

Ok ini udah Author lanjut!^^

**siscaMinstalove****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Bagi Siwon yang lain itu Cuma pelampiasan karena nggak dapetin Kyu… hahaha Kyu kaya nya suka tuh tapi masih malu-malu… alias belum nyadar #DiCiumKyu

**I was a Dreamer****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Yang lain Cuma pelampiasan doang… hahaha

**PRae15Cha12****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ne ini FF Yaoi pertama Author,, sebener nya Author udah lama gentayangan di FFN, tapi baru beberapa bulan yang lalu baca FF Yaoi n author suka -_- ne Gomapta… Fighting!

**GanymedeSeth****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ini udah next!1^^

**ermagyu****9/23/13 . chapter 1 :** gomawo, ini udah next… kk

**RaeMii****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Udah Chingu!^^

**MySuperWon407****9/23/13 . chapter 1 :** Ia mereka bneran NC an,, haha si Hyuk lagi goda iman Kyu noh #Plakk

Gomawo Chingu!^^

**Allyna Kyuzumaki****9/23/13 . chapter 1 :** Huhu Gomawo Chingu, semoga Chapter 2 nggak mengecawakan..

**Cho Kyumie Chan****9/24/13 . chapter 1 : ** halo juga Kyumie!^^ hooh Siwon oppa Playboy,, #DiTendangSiwon (Author nya kan kamu!) ahh mianhae, abaikan…

Hahaha ini udah d lanjut!^^

**rikha-chan****9/24/13 . chapter 1 :** ia BabyKyu masih malu2 tuh!

**Chel Apple****9/24/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ini udah lanjut!^^

.

.

Gomapta buat yang udah meluang kan waktu nya untuk member Review… Author jadi tambah semangat!^^

Fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Saranghae Kyuhyunnie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin

cast akan bertambah sesuai Dengan bertambah nya Chapter

Author : EvilBabyKyu

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Not like ? Don't read

Bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi silahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

"Changmin-ah…" Kyuhyun memanggil sahabatnya dengan pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Changmin singkat, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namja tiang listrik itu kemudian terkikik geli membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah.

"Yaa Shim Changmin!" marah Kyuhyun. "Bisa kah kau mendengarkan ku sebentar saja?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatan menyentuh-nyentuh ponsel touchscreennya. Ia mendesah berat menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangannya mengatakan '_Bisa kah kau tidak mengganggu ku dulu?'_

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin ketika Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan garang.

"Aisch! Sudah lah!" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan malas.

Changmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bersalah, Ia kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" ia menatap manic hitam Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu sangat manis dan imut, kalau Kyuhyun yeoja mungkin ia akan menjadikan Kyuhyun yeojachingunya. Changmin menggeleng, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Disaat seperti ini dia masih memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku dilema." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang menurut Changmin sok dramatis.

Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Dilema?" ulangnya. "Ehm… kau dilemma karena apa?"

Kyuhyun melengos. Ia menatap mata Changmin dengan serius. "Changmin-ah.. mari kita berciuman."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Mwo?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya. "Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau sudah gila eoh? Sirheo!" tolak Changmin mentah-mentah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan ngeri. Tangannya reflex menutupi tubuh bagian atas.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Aku tidak gila Changmin-ah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah aku juga berdebar-debar jika berciuman dengan mu."

Ok ini semakin gila. Changmin merasakan semua persediaan oksigennya menipis. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Apa benar yang dihadapannya ini Cho Kyuhyun? Atau iblis yang menyerupai sahabatnya yang rupawan itu? Changmin menggeleng. Tidak. Namja itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan pada ku!" pinta Changmin dengan suara tercekat. "Katakan kenapa kau ingin aku yang mencium mu! Bukan kah diluar sana banyak yeoja yang bahkan dengan senang hati memberikan seluruh tubuhnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ini masalahnya berat Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan pelan. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan namja. Aku ingin tau apakah aku juga berdebar-debar jika melakukannya dengan mu."

Changmin terdiam. Ia memilah-milah setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucap kan. Poin pertama '_Aku ingin melakukannya dengan namja'_ poin kedua _'Aku ingin tau apakah aku juga berdebar-debar jika melakukannya dengan mu'_. Dengan otak cerdasnya Changmin segera mencari makna dari kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia menegang. Dengan wajah penuh rasa tidak percaya ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie…" desisnya. "Jangan bilang kau dicium namja." Ucapnya tertahan.

Kyuhyun kembali melengos, namja manis itu kemudian mengangguk.

Ohh… Changmin merasa dunianya berputar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun denga intens. "Nu… nuguya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tajam. "Kau jangan memberitahu siapapun." Ucapnya dengan nada suara mengancam.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Siwon Hyung."

Oke, sekarang semua tubuh Changmin bergetar dengan suksesnya. Bagaimana mungkin, Siwon yang merupakan seorang pangeran kampus itu mencium Kyuhyun. Jangan bilang namja tampan itu gay. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu menggeleng-geleng panic. "Izin kan aku menenangkan pikiran ku sebentar Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum. Siapa yang tidak akan histeris? Dia sendiri histeris apalagi Changmin.

Lima menit lamanya, baru lah Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ceritakan pada ku!"

Kyuhyun menceritakan semua, mulai dari Siwon yang menciumnya sampai namja manis itu merasa berdebar-debar akibat ulah Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan kalau tadi ia memergoki Siwon dengan namja lain.

Changmin terdiam sejenak. "Jadi kau berdebar-debar ketika Siwon Hyung mencium mu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kyuhyunnie." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin. "Aku rasa kau juga menyukainya."

Kyuhyun nyaris melotot. "Jangan bercanda Changminnie! Aku masih normal." Geram nya.

Changmin menarik nafas berat. "Kajja kita berciuman!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau serius?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kita harus membuktikan bagaimana perasaan mu padanya!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga…" Ucap Changmin. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Hana… duulll… Seeettt…" dengan pelan Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama gemetar. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika bibir Changmin semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya kini meremas bantal yang ada disampingnya.

"Chakkaman Changmin-ah." Seru Kyuhyun panic. ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Aku tidak bisa."

Changmin mendesah. "Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya. Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Kyuhyunnie!" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya kau memang menyukai Siwon Hyung."

"Andwae!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah lupakan!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin. "Aku mau tidur!" ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian beranjak keranjangnya sendiri. Tangannya kembali sibuk menyeret-nyeret layar ponsel.

"Changmin-ah…" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat lamanya.

"Hmm?" jawab Changmin.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia juga mencintai ku."

Changmin tertegun. "Kenapa kau tidak yakin? Bukankah kau bilang dia menyukai mu?" Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menyeret-nyeret layar ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi sebelum kesini aku menemukannya bersama namja lain dikamar."

"Mwo?" Changmin melotot. "Apa dia penjahat kelamin?" Changmin bergidik ngeri dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku sering menemukannya bergonta ganti pasangan. Aku takut kalau aku salah satu korbannya."

Changmin menarik nafas berat. "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Aku yakin dia punya alasan dibalik semua ini. Mungkin saja dia hanya bosan."

"Tapi aku takut mendengar jawaban yang menyakitkan."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus berani menerima resikonya. Kalau terus seperti ini kau akan tambah dilemma."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan. "Apa menyukai sesama jenis itu aneh?"

"Kyuhyunnie. Menurut ku mencintai sesama jenis itu tidak salah. Cinta itu indah Kyuhyunnie. Murni dari hati yang paling dalam." Ia menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Entah lah, aku masih belum yakin." Namja manis itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Changmin menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu menuju kamar nya. Apa yang akan dia perbuat pada Siwon? Ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan namja tampan itu. Ia belum mengerti akan perasaan nya. Tapi ia harus mengganti pakaian nya dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk kelas nya nanti. Kyuhyun berharap semoga saja Siwon tidak berada di kamar. Ia tidak mau bibir dan leher nya di perkosa lagi. Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, sedikit melongokkan kepala. Namja manis itu tersenyum senang ketika mendapati kamar kosong.

Dengan nafas lega ia masuk kedalam kamar. Menghempaskan tubuh nya sebentar keatas kasur sebelum akhir nya berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Cukup lama Kyuhyun dikamar mandi, ia membersihkan tubuh nya sambil bernyanyi-nyayi riang dengan suara nya yang memang merdu. Namja manis itu mengumpat ketika sadar ia tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Ia menarik nafas lega ketika menyadari Siwon mungkin masih belum pulang.

Sambil bersiul-siul riang Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu nyaris terpekik ketika melihat Siwon sudah berada disana. Duduk disisi ranjang, menatap nya dengan tatapan mata terluka.

"Eoh, Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan kekagetannya. Ia merutuk ketika menyadari tubuh bagian bawah nya hanya ditutupi handuk, sedangkan bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna.

Siwon diam. Ia menatap tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang putih dan menggairah kan.

Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Otak cerdas nya segera menyarankan untuk segera berpakaian. Dengan langkah canggung Kyuhyun menghampiri lemarinya. Ia harus menahan nafas ketika melewati Siwon. Namja manis itu hampir bersorak girang ketika Siwon masih tetap dengan posisinya semula, diam bagaikan mayat.

Kyuhyun memilih pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia harus sesegera mungkin beranjak dari situasi ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan isi lemarinya yang berantakan akibat ulah kilatnya.

GREP

Kyuhyun menegang ketika lengan kokoh itu memeluknya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Siwon di tengkuknya.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Jangan seperti ini lagi pada ku. aku benar-benar bingung."

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika merasakan cairan hangat di tengkuknya. _'Apa Siwon hyung menangis?'_

"Uljima hyung!"

Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Saranghae."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ia kemudian berbalik. "Hyung." Panggilnya ketika Siwon memilih menunduk. Kyuhyun menuntun namja tampan itu menuju kasur, melupakan tubuhnya yang masih dibaluti handuk.

"Uljima." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi Siwon. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa mau melakukan hal ini. Hatinya terenyuh ketika melihat air mata Siwon.

Siwon menatap manic hitam Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan membentakku lagi." Pintanya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mianhae hyung." Sesalnya.

"Aku benar-benar terluka."

Kyuhyun merasa serba salah. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi hyung." Hey tidakkah Siwon sadar bentakan itu akibat rasa cemburu Kyuhyun padanya?

Siwon masih menatap manic hitam Kyuhyun. Matanya kemudian berpindah kebelahan kenyal dibawah hidung Kyuhyun. Pink dan cukup menggairahkan. "Boleh aku menghukum mu?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun bingung. Namun belum sempat ia mencerna perkataan Siwon, bibir joker itu telah mengulum bibirnya. Awalnya sangat pelan, semakin lama Siwon mulai mengulum bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

"Hyuuu…"

Siwon tidak membiar kan Kyuhyun mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia terus melumat belahan kenyal itu. Hisap, gigit, kemudian hisap lagi. Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang dan mencengkram kedua tangan Kyuhyun disisi kepalanya dengan kuat . Ia menindih Kyuhyun dan kembali melumat bibir namja manis itu dengan kasar.

"Emmhhh…" erang Kyuhyun ketika bibir Siwon mulai berpindah kelehernya.

Siwon menghisap leher Kyuhyun, menggigitnya dengan pelan untuk meninggalkan Kissmark dileher putih mulus itu. Tangan nakalnya mulai bermain di Nipple Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras. Lidahnya dengan terampil menjilati telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menggelinjang kegelian.

"Aaahhhh…." Desah Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menghisap telinganya.

Siwon semakin terangsang, ia kembali beralih kebibir ranum Kyuhyun. Memaksa lidahnya memasuki goa hangat Kyuhyun. Lidah bertemu lidah, saling bertarung didalam sana. Saliva bercampur saliva. Kedua nya saling mengecap satu sama lain. Siwon menggelitik langit-langit Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi yang tertata rapi itu.

"Hahhh…. Haahhhhh…" Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan oksigen. Namun seperti nya Siwon tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia malah meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya mulai bergerilya kebawah. Sekali sentak maka handuk yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun terlepas.

Entah karena menikmati atau apa, Kyuhyun malah tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah telanjang sempurna. Ia baru menyadari ketika merasakan remasan tangan Siwon yang membuat juniornya bangun dengan sempurna.

"Enghhh… ahhhh… emmmhhhh…." Desah Kyuhyun ketika remasan tangan Siwon membuat junior nya terasa nikmat.

Siwon terus meremas dan mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus. Menggigitnya kemudian memasuki goa hangat itu dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul bahu Siwon ketika merasakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Siwon paham, ia segera menghentikan ciumannya. Kini bibir joker itu berpindah keleher Kyuhyun untuk membuat Kissmark lebih banyak lagi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya ketika merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa dibagian leher dan juniornya. Entahlah ia mungkin sudah gila karena menikmati semua ini, atau ucapan Changmin benar bahwa ia mencintai namja tampan yang kini sibuk menciumi leher putihnya.

Siwon kemudian beralih kedada Kyuhyun, ia menghisap nipple Kyuhyun dengan kuat membuat Dongsaengnya itu mendesah. Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari junior Kyuhyun membuat namja manis yang hampir orgasme itu mendelik marah.

"Hyung selesaikan!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas, namun bagi Siwon itu sangat menggoda.

Siwon terkekeh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya dengan lembut. "Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya hem?" Ia menelusuri bentuk rahang Kyuhyun dengan jemari nya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tatap aku Kyuhyunnie!" Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Mengagumi bentuk mata, hidung dan bibir yang sempurna itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Siwon. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya ketika menyadari wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi permainan ini? Kurasa kau harus segera kekampus." Siwon menyeringai jahil. Ia berniat beranjak ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Andwae! Jebal lanjutkan hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun. Entahlah dia mungkin memang sudah gila karena mencintai seorang namja. Cinta? Ya ia baru sadar kalau ia juga mencintai Siwon.

"Kau harus menghadiri kelas." Goda Siwon lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menerkam Kyuhyun. Memasukkan juniornya ke hole namja manis itu. Tapi sedikit hukuman boleh kan?

"Aku bisa bolos untuk kali ini." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan senyuman menggoda. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Siwon segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hey Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah mulai nakal eoh?

Siwon terkekeh. "Arasseo." Ia kemudian mencium kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih kebibir kenyal Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya hanya desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan yang terdengar di kamar itu. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih meringkuk disamping Siwon. Bekas-bekas keringat masih jelas terlihat dari wajah manisnya. Siwon membelai ranbut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. Senyum bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Eunghh…" Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata Foxy Siwon. (Eh beneran Foxy nggak? Mian Author masih blm paham dengan bentuk mata selain mata Kyuhyun #DiKulitiReaders)

"Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon menciumi bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Mianhae aku telah membuat mu kelelahan." Sesalnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Gwaenchana hyung."

Siwon terkekeh. "Aigoo…. Akhirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun takluk juga dipelukan Choi Siwon." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat wajah itu terlihat semakin manis dan merangsang. "Lalu setelah ini hyung akan menaklukkan yang lainnya." Omo sepertinya BabyKyu mulai cemburu.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, ia menciumi puncak kepala namja manis itu. "Aku tidak perlu menaklukkan yang lainnya. Aku hanya butuh kau Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak butuh yang lain. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu."

"Jinjjayo?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Omo Chagi, ternyata kau bisa cemburuan juga eoh."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Kyuhyun. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan yang lain. Aku sudah menemukan yang tepat, dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan mu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu sampai kapan pun Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat. "Saranghae Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum. "Nado chagiya." Ia kembali melumat belahan kenyal itu dengan rakus. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tapi ini masih sakit Hyung."

Namun protesan tinggal protesan. Ketika tangan dan bibir Siwon mulai bekerja, Kyuhyun kembali mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

.

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**Saranghae Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

Yes akhir nya chapter ini update juga…

Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan dan Author

Tidak terlalu merincikan NC nya,

Author masih baru dalam hal itu, takut nya

Readers nggak dapet feel nya -_-

Doakan di FF selanjut nya lebih hot dan berasa #Plakk

Gomapta buat yang udah Review n ngasih saran…

Joengmal mianhae kalo ending nya gaje dan rada aneh -_-

.

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 1 dan 2**

**Ny cho evil****9/24/13 . chapter 2 : **Ne di chapter ini Kyu udah sadar gimana perasaan nya ma Siwon Oppa!^^

Gomapta chingu,, fighting!

**cho cheonsa****9/24/13 . chapter 1 : **Haha ini udah lanjut chapter nya!^^

**WonKyuPet****9/24/13 . chapter 2 :** Hooh Siwon oppa gitu,, kaga jaga perasaan Kyuhyunnie yang dilemma #DiJambakWonnie

**ermagyu****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : ** Ne dia suka gonta ganti,, Cuma buat memuas kan doing… kan dia blm bisa di puasin BabyKyu … kkk

**Guest ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ini udah lanjut!^^ udah tau kan gimana perasaan Wonnie k Kyuhyunnie

**MyKyubee ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 :** Hhh Kyuhyun yang polos,, ne Chingu lbih baik berkarya dengan hasil sendiri dari pada plagiat… biarin aja lah para penjiplak itu!^^ berarti mereka tidak percaya dengan kemampuan sendiri..

**Allyna Kyuzumaki****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Ia Kyuhyunnie nya msih malu2 kadal #DiCiumKyu … ne ini udah d usahain update secepat mungkin!^^

**Cho Kyumie Chan****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : ** Gomawo juga Reader yang baik,, cz udah mau baca FF gaje author -_-

Ia Siwon Oppa bikin Kyu tambah dilemma aja!

**kyukyukyu ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** ini udah lanjut Chingu

**Luna Flyes1401****9/25/13 . chapter 2 :** Hmm jadi nya Cuma 3 chapter chingu,, takut nya kalo banyak2 jadi gaje -_- di chapter ini udah ketahuan gmn perasaan mereka yang sebener nya!^^

**Wonkyuxx ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ini udah lanjut…!^^

**MySuperWon407****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Demi wajah Kyuhyun yang teramat manis dan menggoda iman,, Siwon memang keterlauan #Plakk

**Fake JeonJi97****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : ** -_- Ehmm Author masih blm berpengalaman nulis yg bgituan.. jadi kurang brasa #AmbilTissue #PelukKyuhyun

**ratnasparkyu ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ia dy masih galau :v

**lea ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ini udah lanjut

**sweet kyu ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ini udah lanjut chingu

**PRae15Cha12****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : ** ne Author sendiri sampe nangis darah bikin yang bagian ini #Abaikan

Kyu itu sebener nya udah mulai suka ma Wonnie, tapi dy masih ragu dan belum menyadari nya. Kan dy nggak mau dibilang gay.

**shin min hyo ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : ** Yeaaahhh dan akhir nya semua jawaban Chingu akan terjawab di chapter ini

**Rim ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ne lebih baik berkarya dengan karya sendiri!^^ ini udah lanjut :D

**GanymedeSeth****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **#KasihTissue ini mereka udah bersatu.. :'(

**baekhyunniewife****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Ehh Little Choi -_- Kyu nya jaim :v

**rikha-chan****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Hooh Kyuhyunnie nya jaim ah..

**Izca RizcassieYJ****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Ia Wonnie bikin Kyu tambah pusing aja… tambah dilemma -_-

**ChoiChahyun ****9/23/13 . chapter 1 : **Ia Kyuhyunnie harus hati2 tuh,, bisa2 ntar Kyu di…. *Sensor*

**LemonTea07****9/25/13 . chapter 2 : **Huaaa gamsahamnida chingu,, chingu bner2 membantu… hiks,, typo mank lagi bertebaran d FF nae! #EfekMalesNgedit #diMutilasiReaders

**miszshanty05****9/26/13 . chapter 2 : **Ini udah lanjut chingu

**gaemgyulover****9/26/13 . chapter 2 : ** Yaa Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? #IkutTeriak #DiMutilasiSiwon

**siscaMinstalove****9/26/13 . chapter 2 : **Huuhh Wonnie bikin Kyuhyunnie tambah gallon aja! Ini udah next chingu!^^

**Kayla WonKyu****9/26/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ne kasian bnget Kyu nya #PelukKyu

**WonKYunJae****9/26/13 . chapter 1 : ** Ehm kaya nya nggak ada konflik parah chingu,, al nya Author Cuma bikin 3 Chapter

**WonKYunJae****9/26/13 . chapter 2 :** hahaha tau noh Siwon nya, padahal udah ada yang lebih empuk #Plakk

**sweet kyu ****9/24/13 . chapter 1 : **Ia Si Eunhyuk bikin Kyu jealous aja noh! Ini udah next

.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah meluangkan waktu nya menulis sedikit review…. Mohon tunggu FF WonKyu selanjut nya!^^ *Bow


End file.
